Spanish sex while disabled
by Agent Tweety Bird 1998
Summary: Rachel is disabled and has autism
1. Summary Two: Glee

Summary two: glee

Rachel has penis and the size of the penis is 18 inches long and 18 inches wide. Rachel is dating Brittany S. Pierce and Santana is Rachel's younger twin sister. Brittany and Quinn are cousins and Quinn is day younger from Brittany S. Pierce. Brittany's mom is Sue Sylvester and Sue Sylvester and Judy Fabray are sisters. Brittany and Quinn are on the cheerios squad coached by Sue Sylvester. Rachel and Santana are new to Lima, Ohio and Shelby is mom of Rachel and Santana. Rachel and Santana are Spanish from Spain, and Rachel is disabled by cerebral palsy and is severely autistic. Brittany S. Pierce is dyslexic and adhd who loves dancing and cheerleading. Rachel is non-verbal and has adhd, and sleeping in a sleepsafe bed with padded walls. Rachel is in electric wheelchair and the brand of the wheelchair is Permobil and the color is all black and has harness, lap belt, and knee supports. Rachel owns anal bead, Bondage set in black, Egg Vibrator, Giganticus Giant Inflatable dildo 10 inch, Custom made dildo of Rachel's penis size is 18 inches long and 18 inches wide, inflatable vibrator butt plug. Rachel and Santana were born in Spain and is Legal immigrant with no English. Shelby is legal immigrant and is from Spain. Shelby, Santana, and Rachel are from Barcelona, Spain and Barcelona, Spain just speaks Spanish and no English. Rachel and Santana are under the possession to become a citizen who will need to speak English. Shelby is also under the possession to become a citizen who will need to speak English. Spanish will always be home language and English is to be use outside of the home. Quinn and Brittany know Spanish and English, and Santana and Rachel's first language will always be Spanish. Quinn and Brittany's first language will always be English who will help teach Santana and Rachel English. Quinn has penis and the size of the penis is 17 inches long and 17 inches wide. Quinn has tutor training to help special needs students who always succeed classes. Rachel has tutor named Quinn Fabray and Quinn will help Rachel to do class work. Rachel has the same classes as Quinn because Rachel is genius and Rachel's IQ is 250 and can read 25,000 words per minute. Rachel can understand Spanish people talking but cannot talk herself. Rachel has Spanish communication device and getting English communication device. Rachel's autism is rett syndrome and classical autism, and also has pervasive developmental disorder. Rachel has seizures from Rett Syndrome type of autism and has epilepsy, can use her hands.

Rachel can control her wheelchair and William McKinley High School has special needs bus to transport Rachel to school. Brittany and Rachel rides the same bus to school and to home because Rachel and Brittany live on the same block. Brittany rides two days of the week because three days of the week Coach Sylvester has practices. Rachel and Brittany's assign seat on the bus is on the same sides and Rachel is at where Wheelchairs rides and Brittany is behind Rachel. Rachel's wheelchair has transport holes to transport her wheelchair and Rachel has special needs car seat for her mom's extra-long suvs and her wheelchair in the trunk. Santana and Quinn rides general Ed bus to home and they ride the same bus and the bus's numbers are 31the special needs bus and 24 the general Ed bus. The bus drivers Penny Lamarr of 24 and Kathy Corrion of 31.

 _ **The end of summary two: glee**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own glee and Glee's owners are Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk, and Fox. I own Penny Lamarr and Kathy Corrion the bus drivers.**_


	2. Chapter One: Sex at Sylvester house

Chapter one: sex at Sylvester-Pierce House

 **Lemons begins**

Brittany is lying on her bed and Rachel is thrusting in and out of Brittany's pussy. Rachel is cumming so hard and Brittany is cumming so hard. Brittany's stomach is starting to bloat because all of cum get into her womb. Rachel is still cumming so hard and grab inflatable inch dildo and thrust it up Brittany's pussy. Rachel moves to butt hole to continue to cum and thrusting in an out of Brittany's anus.

 **Lemons ends**

Brittany said "do you want me to get pregnant?"

Rachel said "yes I want you to get pregnant so I want you to be bloated."

Brittany said "ok and do I keep the dildo in?"

Rachel said "yes I do want you to keep the dildo in."

Rachel and Brittany are lying on her new clean bed with new clean sheets. Brittany is so bloated from cum in her womb to get pregnant from sex. Rachel is wearing new clothes from United States of America. Santana is at home and Rachel is having sleep over at Brittany's. Quinn is coming to the sleep over with Rachel and Brittany. Shelby is coming to come and get Rachel up in the tomorrow. Birthday party for Brittany is surprise party next weekend. Rachel is getting new diaper because the old diaper is full of pee and poop. Brittany keeps some diapers in her bag for going out to eat when Rachel to forget bring her bag for diapers. Brittany has some in her locker, Quinn has some in her locker, and Santana has some in her locker. Shelby has van wheelchair accessible for Rachel in her wheelchair. Santana is one that put Rachel in her wheelchair most morning. Brittany is one that put Rachel in her wheelchair when she spent the night. Rachel has erection around Brittany because Brittany teases Rachel. Santana is horny and Quinn has erection, and Brittany is horny.

 _ **The end of Chapter One: sex at Sylvester-pierce house.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own glee and Glee's owners are Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk and Fox. I own Penny Lamarr and Kathy Corrion the bus drivers.**_


End file.
